$\overline{AC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{58}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $3$ $7$ $\sqrt{58}$
Explanation: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{BC} = 7$ adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 3$ $\tan(\angle BAC)=\dfrac{7}{3}$